As the Last Leave Falls
by SweetTiffirs
Summary: It’s the final year at Hogwarts for Hermione, Ron and Harry. Things are changing though with a new 7th year joining the Gryffindors and leaving Hermione feeling left out. (DMHG)


"As the Last Leave Falls"  
  
Author: SweetTiffirs  
  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters found in JK Rowling's books are property of JK Rowling. Any character, set, situations not created by JK Rowling was created by me and therefore property of me. I do not own any of the characters, sets or situations created by JK Rowling. I merely use them for mine and others amusement in the world of fan fiction.  
  
Summary: It's the final year at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Things are changing though with a new seventh year joining the Gryffindors and leaving Hermione feeling left out. What lengths will she go to, to prove that she doesn't need anybody? A/N: A DM/HG fic but I want to stay as true to character as possible so an actual relationship will be a while in coming.  
  
"As the Last Leave Falls"  
  
Chapter One : Replaced  
  
Home at last, thought Hermione Granger as the horseless carriage drew to a stop in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved spending the summer months at home in England with her muggle parents but over the past six years Hogwarts had become her home. Excited to begin her final year of studies and face the challenges ahead, she couldn't help but e a little sad that this would be her final year at school. Climbing out of the carriage she turned to share her excitement with her two best friends, "Ron, Harry!" She sighed heavily; both of them were completely engrossed in conversation with Annabelle Somers, the new seventh year, as they followed her up the entrance steps. It was rare for a student to be admitted to Hogwarts past the first year, especially in the seventh, but there were mysterious circumstances surrounding the American girl and Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, had made an exception. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had been totally enamored with the beautiful girl since she'd stumbled into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was taller than Hermione, about 5'6, with long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and cornflower blue eyes. An American accent with an easy smile and she was immediately a hit with everyone in the cabin. But Hermione hadn't been in the cabin. She was Head Girl and was at the front of the train handing out orders to all the new prefects. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts she hurried up the steps after the other students, anxious to get to the Great Hall for the Feast and the Sorting of the first years. Hermione entered the hall but her step immediately faltered. Every day for six years she had sat in the exact same spot surrounded by all her friends. Tonight, however, somebody else was in that spot. Her amber eyes squeezed shut as she fought the sudden onslaught of tears. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't! There was no way she would allow something as positively silly as having to sit in another spot reduce her to tears.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Can't find your table? It isn't as if it hasn't been in the same damn place for the past six years, stupid MudBlood." Draco Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin and archenemy of Hermione and her friends, sneered behind her.  
  
Whirling around Hermione glared at him. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy."  
  
Draco clucked his tongue at her, his silver eyes narrowing menacingly. "Now, now, Granger, is that any way for the Head Girl to speak to the...Head Boy?" He smirked as he watched her flinch and grimace. He knew she was extremely angry that one of her MudBlood loving friends had not been named Head Boy and he intended to rub it in her face every chance he got.  
  
"Misses Granger, Mr. Malfoy, do you mind taking your seats so that the sorting may begin?" Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
The two school heads glared at one another for a moment longer before they both stalked off to their respective tables. Hermione slipped in beside Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and a fellow seventh year, Lavender Brown. Leaning close to Ginny she whispered, "Doesn't Annabelle need to be sorted too?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore sorted her when she was admitted. I guess he didn't want her to have to do it with the first years or something."  
  
"I wonder what her deal is," Lavender broke into their conversation. She was always one to offer up an opinion, even an unwanted opinion. "I don't get why Professor Dumbledore would admit her in the seventh year. I heard it's the first time it's ever been done!"  
  
Hermione looked towards where Annabelle was sitting in between Ron and Harry. In her opinion, Lavender was a very nice girl but a bit of an airhead. She preferred reading "Teen Witch" to doing her homework and was always full of the latest gossip in the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Resting her chin her hand Hermione thought about what she had said. Why did Dumbledore admit her so late? Or better yet, she thought sourly, why were her two best friends so willing to replace her! Applause broke her out of her thoughts and she was surprised to see that the sorting was finished and Dumbledore was rising to give a speech.  
  
"Welcome back, students, to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore smiled and waited for the outburst of applause to die down. "As I'm sure most of you have heard we have another new student among us. Miss Annabelle Somers joins us from America. She has been sorted into Gryffindor and I trust you all will make her feel welcome." Student all around the Great Hall strained to catch a glimpse of the new girl. "Schedules as usual will be delivered at breakfast so I trust you will all be here in a timely manner." A few professors grinned at that, as students snickered. "And now...let the feast begin!"  
  
An assortment of food appeared on all the tables and all of the students dug in. Unfortunately, Hermione's appetite was gone and the sight of all that food made her stomach churn. Picking up her goblet she sipped her pumpkin juice slowly, waiting for the moment when she could escape to her room. After what seemed like hours students began leaving, all heading up to their dorms to prepare for the start of the term. Saying goodbye to Ginny and Lavender, Hermione headed off in the opposite direction in search of the School Head's dorms. After a few wrong turns she finally came to a portrait of a beautiful young maiden sitting on a bench.  
  
"Password," inquired the maiden, staring up at Hermione with doleful eyes.  
  
"Orange sugar cone," recited Hermione, reading from the sheet Professor McGonagall had sent by owl during the summer. The maiden nodded and the portrait swung open revealing an opening through which Hermione slipped. She stepped out into the common room and gasped. It was at least twice the size of the Gryffindor common room and for only two people! That thought caused her to scowl when she remembered just whom she would be sharing it with. Shuddering she wondered how she would ever make it through the year. Studying and passing your NEWTS, she reminded herself, just as she had done since she learned that Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy. Looking around the common room she grinned, the leather couches and armchairs were all flanked by tables holding bright lamps. Perfect for studying! Against one wall was a bookcase crammed with books she couldn't wait to devour. And against another wall was a long desk lined with chairs so that she would be able to study in quiet, rather than in the library surrounded by pesky students asking her questions. A giggle escaped as Hermione thought of what a great year was before her.  
  
"So how does it feel to be replaced, MudBlood?"  
  
Hermione jumped and then cringed. She had planned on already being in her room when Malfoy arrived. Turning slowly she caught sight of him lounging lazily in a cozy looking chair by the fire. "What did you say, Malfoy?"  
  
"You. Replaced." Draco spoke slowly, driving every word home and loving the look of horror on the stupid girls face. "by that American twit."  
  
Unable to the find the words to defend herself Hermione bit her lip and stared at him. Tears burned her eyes and she turned as the first one fell against her cheek. Without a word she hurried up the stairs and away from the words that had the power to break her heart if they were true.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is my first HP FanFic so reviews would be nice & helpful! They'll let me know if I should bother continuing! Also, I don't have a beta so if anyone would like to be mine please email me at: HPFicPrincess@yahoo.com THANKS!  
  
-Tiff 


End file.
